injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor Wing ( Knights of Tomorrow )
Armor Wing is a playable character in Injustice Knights Of Tomorrow. He is classified as a Gadget User. He Is unlocked after Finishing Night Wings Chapter Biograhpy: Riley Grayson is the older Brother of Dick Grayson who took up the name Armor Wing after he returned from the Future to set his vengence against His Brother and the Titan's but he assited them during Trigon's invasion. After A Lot of Conflicts with them he explained his vengence against them as he thought the titans sent him to the future on Purpose but did not. One day Armor Wing was Captured by the Justice League who were impressed by his determination against the Teen Titan's and Persuaded him to join the Hero's which he finally did. To his shock to find that he was unaware that he was diagnoed aspergers since his Parents never told him about it. Armor Wing Had a Few emotional problems, Nightwing his brother Reinvited him to the Titan's and helped him adjust to Becoming Good. Armor Wing is Now a member of the Teen Titans, The Justice Leauge and Recently joined the Bat Family as he also became good friends with Red Hood and Red Arrow. Power and Abillity *Nova Blaster ( A Powerful Laser Gun From the Earth-12 year 2034 ) *Battal Suit ( A Red and white Armor that has a Ver High Resistance to all elemental Attack's ) *Zian Helmet ( Allow Riley to See Behind him and Any Location in any Direction ) *Holo Sheild ( A Yellow Holo Sheild also used as a Flying Surf Board ) *Ra Saber ( Rapier remade into a Sure Laser Sword ) Intro and Outro: Intro: A Red Drop Ship is seen in the Air when Armor Wing jumps off it as it explose and he lands on the ground and saids " So be It " and gets out his Nova Blaster. ''Outro: ''" je Time Sure does fly " Riley says as he Gets and stands on his Holo Sheild and flys off the Screen Fade's and shows him on his Sheild In the Air Looking at the Teen Titan's Tower. Super Move: The Sin Master: Once Press the Buttons that activates it Armor Stabs the Opponet with his Rapier and then place his/her Holo Sheild on his/her Back which activate's the jets and Flys around the Screen and crash him/her on the Ground then Brings him/her up and speeds up to Armor Wing Who does a Metor uppercut that Sends him/her Into the air. and Finally Armor Wing Gets outs his Nova Blaster and Aims it into the air and says " Omega Blast " Causeing a Massive blast them keeps on daming them for 2 seconds until its stop and falls back to the ground continuing the Fight. the Total Move does up to 32.26 Damage. Character Trait: Future Armory: When Pressing B or O, Riley Switches Bettwen. Nove Blaster Stance: Argressive Stance ( All Attacks do 5% more Damage ) Raber and Holo Sheild: defnesive Stance ( All Damage do 5% Less to You ) Costume: Default His default apperance is a Gray Suit with Red Shoulder Pads, Yellow Scarft, Red Boots and a Space Helmet Alternate His old Apperace as the Sliver Phantom Purple Hooded Cape along with a Sliver Shirt and Pants, Purple Boots and . This Was Rileys outfit during his Rivalry with Dick when he was Robin. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Created by Owen Hardy